I want a heart to love
by Beath-Of-life
Summary: Derek Hale, ingénieur et créateur des Androids est sur le point de crée une toute nouvelle génération d'Android. Plus performant, plus intelligent, plus humain. Son premier modèle sera créé sous le nom d'identité de Stiles. Mais alors qu'il pourrait frôler la gloire, un obstacle va se mettre en travers de sa route. Ingénieur et machine ont besoin de cœur pour aimer. (Sterek, AU)
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà donc avec ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et dites-moi si vous avez des idées à instaurer pour cette fanfic du futur. o/ Bonne lecture !

**Titre : **I want a heart to love.

**Rating :** T pour ce début.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Painring :** Stiles Stilinski x Derek Hale. Sterek.

**One shot** écrit par **Beath-Of-life**.

* * *

Même si la solitude pesait sur ses épaules, que le temps ne semblait plus avoir d'impact sur son cycle du sommeil, que son atelier restait plongé dans l'obscurité et que ses provisions de nourritures s'éparpillaient un peu partout, il gardait l'espoir, il gardait l'envie de réussir.

Car il savait qu'il réussirait. Il réussissait toujours ce qu'il entreprenait. Après tout, il avait prouvé plus d'une fois à ces fournisseurs qu'il magnait avec assurance et expertise. Ses projets étaient simples, faire monter l'entreprise Hale au sommet.

Comme l'aurait voulu sa mère, Talia Hale qui dirigeait les fonds de l'entreprise alors que son père se chargeait des constructions et modèle, toujours plus innovent.

Posant son soda à moitié vidé sur son support, il reprit ses pinces pour continuer de modifier le nouveau modèle de la collection. S'il arrivait à construire ce modèle, alors il savait qu'il ferait fureur dans les magasins, que les ventes monteraient à des sommets.

Il avait déjà réussi à apporter dans ce monde en pleins extension une amélioration révolutionnant qu'était les Androids, il pourrait aisément finir ce nouveau modèle d'Android encore plus performant que les anciennes générations.

Ce nouveau modèle n'avait pas encore de nom mais il aurait tout le temps d'en trouver un dès qu'il aurait fini le premier modèle de cette collection. Reliant les câbles de connexion entre l'Android et son ordinateur, il lançait la mise à jour des données pour avoir l'état des fonctionnements de son modèle sur son ordinateur directement.

Sachant que cela allait prendre du temps, il se relevait, prenant sa veste en cuir avec lui et fermait à clef derrière son passage son atelier. Personne ne pouvait avoir accès à son atelier à part lui. Passant devant l'aquarium géant dans son salon, il s'arrêtait un instant pour observer les spécimens qui nageaient tranquillement dans leurs environnements.

Il s'était toujours intéressé de près aux poissons, trouvant leurs beautés déconcertantes et leurs présences reposantes.

Un poisson-mandarin vint passer devant lui, jouant de ses couleurs bleutée-orangée-verdâtre devant lui avant de se réfugier dans son habitacle artificiel. Un centropyge acanthops de quatre centimètre l'obligeait à relever le regard vers ses écailles jaunâtres et son bec bleu avant de laisser place à une famille de poissons clown qui semblait fuir le regard de leur propriétaire.

Un fin sourire passait l'espace d'un instant sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se dirige vers son garage, passant devant un Android domestique qu'il apostrophait d'un :

« N'oublies pas de nourrir les poissons Isaac.

- Cela sera fait Maître. »

Ne rajoutant rien à cela, il quittait sa demeure pour aller s'oxygéner quelque peu avec un tour en voiture. Sa camaro avait besoin de sortir, comme lui.

-IWAHTL -

La pluie avait eu raison de lui, l'obligeant à regagner sa maison pour ne pas abîmer le nouveau vernis noir de sa voiture. Il montait jusqu'à son atelier avec une certaine impatience.

Ce moment avait toujours été celui qu'il préférait. Le moment de la création. Le moment où il créait un semblant de vie.

Jetant presque sa veste sur sa chaise, il s'y installait et après avoir vérifié tous les signaux et vérifier la stabilité de son nouveau modèle, il lançait la phase finale la mise en service.

Alors que son ordinateur envoyait les données à son Android, il enfonçait la puce qui contenait l'identité de l'Android et lorsque ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, l'ingénieur eut le plaisir de lui dire avec détermination :

« Bienvenue dans ton monde Stiles ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Vos avis font très plaisir et me motive à continuer ! Par contre, je vais sûrement changer de personne de narration mais cela sera facile à discerner. Si ce n'est pas facile, dites le moi et je signalerais du coup les changements. Bonne lecture !

_Inari _- Oui, mon inspiration première vient d'une fanart, de littlecofiegirl.

_DianeMoon _- Je t'y ai répondu à ta question déjà. o/

**Titre : **I want a heart to love.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Painring :** Stiles Stilinski x Derek Hale. Sterek.

**One shot** écrit par **Beath-Of-life**.

* * *

Oscar, petit poisson astronotus ocellatus était pourvu d'écailles belles et d'un blanc ivoire. Ses flancs, eux, n'étaient pas recouvert de ce blanc de porcelaine mais d'un blanc cuivré, presque rouillé.

Etranger aux couleurs de ses congénères les astronotus, il avait été rejeté de tous et avait perdu sa famille, seule rattache de sa vie par une humaine à la chevelure d'auburn.

Il avait été le cadeau d'amour de cette même femme pour un homme aux traits détendus et tendres.

Il avait été le témoin aux premières loges d'une passion brûlante et amoureuse de ce jeune homme comme des mesquineries et des fourberies de la femme.

Tournant dans ce même bocal trop petit pour son développement, il avait assisté un soir, à une dispute plus violente que les autres.

Il avait vu cet homme resté enfermer devant lui, à l'observer s'agiter dans cet environnement trop petit. Ils étouffaient tous les deux, rêvant d'espace et de liberté.

Oscar avait un jour, plus triste encore, observé l'homme s'écrouler en pleur dans le salon face à la triste nouvelle. Il avait vu en lui un homme blessé à tout jamais.

Quand l'homme avait relevé le visage, qu'il avait croisé le regard globuleux du poisson, ses traits avaient changés, maintenant fermé et lorsqu'il regardait de plus près, il pouvait aisément en percevoir la tristesse.

Ce même jour sonna le jour de sa liberté. S'il n'avait pas été un simple poisson, il aurait même pu se réjouir lorsqu'il fut emmené par l'homme loin de cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé.

Maintenant, il était dans un aquarium plus grand où il put aisément atteindre les trente centimètres sans soucis d'espace.

Maintenant, il était le seul être vivant avec son ancienne propriétaire à connaître intimement l'homme.

Personne ne pouvait connaître mieux que lui l'homme aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux vert pin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - IWAHTL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_« Bienvenue dans ton monde Stiles ! »_

L'Android mit un certain temps avant d'ouvrir ses papilles synthétiques. Derek, son créateur fut submergé par l'intensité qui passait dans ses iris noisette qui pourtant aurait dû être animé par le simple vide d'une machine.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, ce modèle était vraiment une révolution, un nouveau pas de l'homme.

Un pas d'homme qu'avait effectué Derek.

Penché sur son ordinateur, il vérifiait que la puce vocale était activée avant d'effectué un test :

« Code de mise en marche 58 Bonjour Stiles. »

L'Android se tournait vers lui, semblant l'observer et enregistrer son visage dans ses cartes mémoires, l'associant directement à son créateur.

Il mit un certain temps avant de se mettre à sourire et de répondre d'une voix enjôleuse et excitée :

« L'endroit serait vraiment plus chaleureux si vous faisiez passer un peu de lumière Maître. »

Ce à quoi répondit l'ingénieur d'un simple froncement de sourcil. C'était trop réaliste pour être vrai. Et pourtant c'était vrai, il avait _réussi_.

S'autorisant à sourire un court instant, Derek retrouvait rapidement son sérieux, indiquant d'un signe de tête à l'Android de ne pas bouger.

Débranchant un à un les câbles qui gênaient aux mouvements de l'Android, il l'autorisait ainsi à bouger quand il fut sur que sa machine ne risquerait pas de cacher quelque chose.

D'abord hésitant, l'Android testait les flexibilités de ses acoustiques avant de partir rapidement jusqu'aux fenêtres de l'atelier pour enclencher l'ouverture des volets automatiques.

L'ingénieur l'observait faire, surpris de ses premières actions avant de se surprendre à sourire à nouveau.

« L'endroit est peut être mieux lumineux mais j'ai besoin d'obscurité pour travailler ! Fit alors Derek d'une voix autoritaire.

- Et bien tu apprendras à travailler avec la lumière, Maître ! Rétorquait le jeune Android avec désinvolte. »

Haussant un sourcil, Derek fut étonné de voir l'Android le tutoyer et lui répondre.

Alors qu'il allait se tourner vers son ordinateur pour corriger ce paramètre qu'il avait dû pousser trop dans son empressement, il se dit que cela serait sûrement mieux ainsi.

Ordonnant d'un mouvement de tête l'Android à revenir à sa place habituelle, il le mit en veille pour le recharger et partit de son atelier.

Son atelier restait plongé dans la luminosité alors que Derek se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour se reposer.

En passant devant Oscar, il prit sa nourriture pour la donner à ce poisson qu'il adorait.

Ce même poisson qui fut étonné de voir un sourire vrai et heureux collé sur les lèvres de son propriétaire.

Etait-ce juste le fait d'avoir réussi qui le rendait si heureux ou était-ce une victoire tout autre ?


	3. Chapter 3

J'enchaîne rapidement pour ne pas vous décevoir et surtout que j'ai du temps devant moi. J'ai déjà toute la trame première alors je ne vous fait pas plus attendre que cela !

_sakuraetsasuke _- Merci, j'essaie d'être le plus réaliste avec les caractères de la série.

_DianeMoon _- Ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire cela. J'essaie du mieux que je peux de vous offrir des choses nouvelles et les poissons étant une passion que je partage avec ce cher ingénieur, j'ai voulu essayé quelque chose de nouveau avec ce petit poisson qui porte vraiment le nom de race Oscar. xD

**Titre : **I want a heart to love.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Painring :** Stiles Stilinski x Derek Hale. Sterek.

**One shot** écrit par **Beath-Of-life**.

* * *

« Arrêtes de bouger Stiles !

- Ca chatouille ! »

L'ingénieur, pinces enfoncées dans le dos de son Android manipulait ses capteurs de toucher et si le teste était concluant cela l'énervait de voir la peau de son Android frémir à chacun de ses touchers.

Pourquoi cela l'énervait ? Simplement parce que ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs et ça le tentait.

Un nouveau frisson parcouru la peau synthétique de l'Android qui regardait ce phénomène avec beaucoup d'intérêt avant d'éclater d'un rire qui n'avait rien de métallique.

Qui était durement trop réaliste.

Un léger mouvement de l'Android fit dévier l'une de ses pinces vers l'un des câbles qui bougeait de place, lançant un programme non désiré dans le cerveau mécanique de l'Android :

« Mi nombre es Stiles y soy un Novidroid_*_. »

Levant un sourcil vers la tête de son Android, Derek remit rapidement le câble en place et refermait ce qu'il pourrait appeler le dos de son sujet.

Aussitôt, Stiles reprit ses mouvements et se tournait vers son créateur pour le dévisager comme il en avait l'habitude.

Agacé de ce regard bien trop humain pour être celui d'une machine, l'ingénieur se levait, fermant son ordinateur portable et se dirigeait vers la porte de son atelier.

Avant de partir, il jetait un regard vers son Android qui continuait à le fixer avec espoir.

« Suis-moi Novidroid ! »

Ce que fit l'Android aussitôt, collé à son dos comme s'il craignait sa première sortie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - IWAHTL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

L'Android eut juste le temps d'entrer dans le salon qu'il se fit plaquer contre un mur par une poigne d'acier ou plutôt de carbone et de fer.

Isaac, l'Android domestique le tenait d'une poigne menaçante alors que son regard avait pris celui d'un prédateur devant sa proie.

Le bout du canon d'un fusil effleurait le crâne de Stiles alors que ce dernier ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Identité non reconnu, mise en route de la phase d'extermination. Fit alors Isaac d'une voix bien trop robotique »

Avant que le canon de sa main fût armé, Derek réagit, mettant en veille l'Android domestique qui retrouvait rapidement sa place initiale près de l'entrée.

L'ingénieur prit alors la place d'Isaac et parcourut de ses doigts le crâne de son sujet pour voir si rien n'avait été endommagé.

Quand il fut totalement soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait rien, il lui dit d'un ton amusé mais bourru à la fois :

« Il n'est pas méchant, j'ai juste oublié de mettre à jour les autres de ta présence.

- L-Les … les autres ? Retoquait Stiles, passablement effrayé. »

Il n'avait pas très envie de rencontrer des murs à cause de ses semblables.

Il préférait avoir des amis que des gens qui voulaient sa mort.

« Je te les présenterais plus tard, retournes à l'atelier, je reviens. »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - IWAHTL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lorsque Derek revenait dans son atelier avec des pièces neuves, il ne retrouvait pas son Android à sa place initiale.

Stiles avait pris la liberté de s'assoir sur le lit qui servait par moment à l'ingénieur quand il était trop fatigué pour monter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Et la présence de son créateur ne fit même pas relever le regard de l'Android qui avait ses yeux fixés sur les tissus synthétique de sa peau.

Après de longues minutes plongées dans le silence, Stiles demandait, obligeant Derek à arrêter la soudure qu'il effectuait :

« Pourquoi il n'avait pas la même peau qui couvre mon corps ?

- Il en avait, avant. Mais son ancien propriétaire le frappait en prétextant qu'il n'effectuait pas correctement ses tâches. Sa peau a tellement été abimé que j'ai dû la lui retirer pour qu'elle ne le gêne pas.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui en donner une autre alors ? S'étonnait Stiles.

- Une peau synthétique est faite pour un Android. »

N'ayant aucunes autres questions, Derek retournait à sa soudure et fut dérangé qu'une demie heure après :

« Il avait pour fonction de faire des tâches, il est donc un Andromestique ?

- Oui. Répondit Derek malgré qu'il soit étonné des noms qu'inventait Stiles pour qualifier son Android domestique.

- Quelle fonction dois-je effectué ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, l'ingénieur le dévisageait un instant avant de se mettre dos à lui pour continuer de travailler sur la réparation d'une pièce de son micro-onde.

Même s'il semblait ne pas écouter son Android, il était tout ouï à ses réflexions, n'intervenant cependant nullement.

« Je ne suis pas un domestique, j'aurais été mis au service tout de suite pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'erreur dans ma programmation. Je ne suis pas un garde, j'aurais hérité de plus de puissance et mes cartes mémoires seraient pleines de technique d'attaque comme de défense. (…) Je sais ! »

Son cri fit sursauté l'ingénieur qui manquait de se brûlé la main. Agacé, il allait se retourner pour le mettre en veille et avoir la paix quand Stiles alla dans le fond de son idée :

« Je suis un sexdroid ! C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas en service ! »

Derek fronçait les sourcils face à ses dires et s'empressait de lui répondre en lui tournant le dos :

« Non, tu es unattractive*².

- Je suis un sexdroid unattractive ! »

L'Android se mit à se lamenter sur sa vie déjà fichue avant que l'ingénieur ne le coupe dans ses retranchements d'une voix forte en continuant de réparer ce foutu micro-onde :

« Tu n'es pas un sexdroid Stiles !

- Mais alors je suis quoi ? Fit l'Android du tac au tac. »

Mais bien sûr, il ne reçut aucune réponse ce soir-là.

Derek s'en alla de l'atelier, passablement énervé.

Et l'Android tenu compagnie à son ami le micro-onde toute la nuit.

* * *

* : Novi en latin veut dire « nouveau » et je pense que le nom Novidroid irait bien à la nouvelle collection. Donnez votre avis surtout, ce n'est qu'un nom béta testeur. o/

*² : 'peu attrayant' en anglais, je ne trouvais pas l'équivalant en français.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci beaucoup, vos commentaires font vraiment plaisir à lire ! Voilà donc la suite, je vous offre en avant-première les premiers débuts du sterek. (Quoi ? Il y en avait déjà avant ? Nah ! )

_DianeMoon _- And I love you to sweetie. o/ Stiles est un Novidroid bien humain, il est simple de perturbé Derek qui s'est intéressé aux machines pour éviter l'espèce humaine. Je ne connais pas la série mais je m'y renseignerais pour voir la ressemblance. Et encore, tu n'as pas vu l'utilité des sexdroid. o/

**Titre : **I want a heart to love.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Painring :** Stiles Stilinski x Derek Hale. Sterek.

**One shot** écrit par **Beath-Of-life**.

* * *

_«Mais alors je suis quoi ? »_

La machine semblait avoir posé un problème sans résolution à l'ingénieur.

Ce problème eut pour résultat d'offrir une nuit blanche à Derek qui fut obligé de descendre dans son atelier.

Il passait devant son Android, avachis sur le lit, semblant livrer un combat féroce avec sa couette.

Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas à lui, l'ingénieur devait trouver une réponse.

Prenant une porte où en gros était écrit : 'Reserved acces', il la refermait, plongeant la pièce dans la plus grande noirceur.

Aucune lumière ne pénétrait ici car il s'y cachait des êtres qui craignaient la lumière.

Et presque instinctivement, ces êtres se mirent à luire devant la présence de leurs propriétaires.

Prenant leurs nourritures, il leurs en donnaient à chacun une portion assez généreuse avant de s'asseoir devant l'une des créatures majestueuses qu'il gardait ici.

Posant l'une de ses mains à plat sur l'aquarium, il attendit que la créature se déplace jusqu'à lui pour murmurer son fardeau :

« Il ressemble un peu trop à cet être que j'imaginais prendre dans mes bras et voler son cœur. Il y ressemble beaucoup trop. Qui il est ? Il est celui qui doit vivre avec moi ! »

Soupirant face à cette moitié de résolution, il observait un instant les épines dorsales de sa compagne dans ses ténèbres avant de la questionner d'une voix presque suppliante :

« Mais qu'était-il alors ? Que puis-je lui répondre ? Que suis-je censé lui répondre Lilith ? »

La rascasse prénommée Lilith se mit à nager vers le sens inverse de son propriétaire comme pour démontrer un désintérêt total au sujet.

C'était sûrement cela, sa Pterois radiata (un très joli poisson, je vous invite à aller l'observer.) n'avait jamais été demandé pour l'aider dans un soucis sentimental.

Elle préférait largement en savoir plus sur ses créations et sa célébrité.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'interprétait Derek en la voyant s'agiter devant lui, jouant de ses bandes ivoire fluo qui couvraient son corps pour divertir son propriétaire.

Dans cette obscurité, devant ses couleurs qui se mouvaient devant lui, l'ingénieur perdit la notion du temps et finit par s'endormir devant Lilith qui semblait satisfaite d'avoir rempli sa tâche, allant se diriger vers son repas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - IWAHTL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La mise en service du Novidroid fut des plus délicates ce matin-là alors qu'il évaluait rapidement la situation.

S'il bougeait, la couverture qui l'entrelaçait sauvagement le prendrait en lâche et le laisserait rencontrer douloureusement le sol.

S'il ne bougeait pas, la journée allait se faire longue et des plus ennuyeuse surtout qu'il avait pour le moment la tête à l'envers.

Essayant le tout pour le tout, il se mit à se tortiller tout en essayant d'attraper le rebord du lit.

Bien sûr, le rebord fut des plus mesquins avec lui car il se déplaçait assez pour qu'il ne l'atteigne jamais.

« Aie ! »

Son cri fut suivit de déplacements et d'objets renversés mais rapidement, l'endroit fut comme il était avant l'arrivée de l'Android.

Laissant ses muscles mécaniques de ses joues s'étirer en un sourire, Stiles s'entreprit de chercher son créateur.

Le passage entre son atelier et la chambre de son créature fut parcouru par un sprint, ne désirant pas vraiment croisé Isaac et les autres.

Sa déception fut grande lorsqu'il trouvait le lit de son créateur vide alors s'aidant de ses facteurs d'Android, il localisait facilement la chaleur humaine que produisait Derek.

Faisant une moue en se rendant compte que son créateur était dans la même pièce que lui au départ.

Retournant dans l'atelier, il fut pris d'une très courte hésitation avant de passer la porte avec cette écriture rouge.

Sans prêté attention aux êtes vivants dans leurs aquariums, il se dirigeait vers son créateur mais fut pris d'une nouvelle hésitation.

Comment était-il censé le réveillé ?

Posant ses mains sur les épaules de son créateur, il le secouait lentement avant d'augmenter la violence de ses secousses en voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas.

Ce fut lorsqu'il levait le bras pour frapper son créateur que ce dernier ouvrit les yeux pour le dévisagé d'un air vraiment étrange.

Le relâchant rapidement, l'Android se reculait de quelques pas, préférant mettre de la distance entre eux par ce qu'il pourrait appelé un instinct robotique.

Mettant ainsi de la distance des mains de l'ingénieur et de ses cartes de mémoire et de programmation.

« Tu ne sais pas lire les indications sur les portes Stiles ? Questionnait l'ingénieur d'un air las avec toujours ce petit truc qui rendait bizarre les mécanismes de l'Android.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te réveilles et tes Andromestiques étaient introuvables. »

Certes, il ne dirait pas que c'était lui qui se faisait introuvable pour les Andromestiques.

Derek soupirait et repoussait l'Android dans l'atelier, enfermant ses créatures de la nuit à nouveau avant de se remettre à son micro-onde.

Mais il eut comme un temps d'arrêt alors que Stiles était retourné s'asseoir sur le lit, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire.

« C'est toi qui a touché au micro-onde ? Fit Derek alors qu'il ne semblait pas du tout énervé, plus surpris.

- J'aaai effectivement touché au micro-onde … Mais pour me défendre c'est lui qui m'a fait des avances. Il m'a dragué ouvertement alors je l'ai réparé pour qu'il quitte rapidement l'endroit. Je l'aurais bien remis à sa place mais il y a 'les autres' dehors. Répondit Stiles, utilisant des guillemets pour désigner les autres. »

Derek ne fit aucun commentaire mais rapidement, le micro-onde sortit de l'atelier pour retrouver sa solitude dans une étagère de la cuisine.

Il fusillait le reste de cette soirée l'Android du regard comme si celui-ci l'avait ouvertement trompé.

Et l'Android, malgré qu'il eut peur pour la survie de ses pièces ne fut pas insensible à ce regard qu'il ignorait.


	5. Chapter 5

Alors voilà le dernier chapitre de cette année, ensuite je m'arrête jusqu'à l'année prochaine. o/ Oui bon, on a dû vous la faire plus d'une fois. En tout cas, voilà le chapitre 5 où vous et moi-même apprendrons plus sur Derek.

_DianeMoon _- Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu t'y sens comme chez toi dans mon petit monde. o/ Je passe juste le mot mais j'adore la fanfic que tu as écrite, le loup chasse la biche et la biche court après le loup. lol. Pour ta question, je laisserais à Derek le plaisir de te répondre dans quelques chapitres. o/

**Titre : **I want a heart to love.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Painring :** Stiles Stilinski x Derek Hale. Sterek.

**One shot** écrit par **Beath-Of-life**.

* * *

« Ta, Tantale. W, Tungstène. Re, Rhénium. Os, Osminum. Ir, Iridium. Pt, Platine. Au, or. Hg, Merc -

- Tu as décidé de faire tout le tableau périodique Stiles ? L'interrompit l'ingénieur, visiblement plus que saoulé de l'entendre. »

L'Android ouvrit ses paupières pour l'observer, ses iris avaient changées de couleur, délaissant le noisette pour un bleu électrique.

C'était son énergie.

Et c'était mauvais signe.

Chaque Android avait son énergie selon sa fonction. Il était donc simple de reconnaître un Andromestique inoffensif qu'un Andrade à ne pas approcher.

Et lorsque son énergie prenait le contrôle sur la couleur définie de ses prunelles, cela voulait dire deux choses

- Soit Stiles avait un disfonctionnement.

- Soit Stiles avait repéré un danger et se préparait à attaquer.

Dans les deux cas, Derek n'avait pas envie d'être à ses côtés.

Mais le Novidroid ne bougeait pas, semblait toujours bien fonctionné et ne semblait pas se mettre en position de combat.

Fronçant les sourcils, Derek lui ordonnait d'un mouvement de main de s'approcher, ce que fit Stiles rapidement, se tordant gentiment les doigts.

« Aie ! Tu ne pourrais pas y aller plus doucement ? Je ne suis pas en acier ! »

Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Stiles alors que l'ingénieur reliait l'android à son ordinateur avec un peu de brusqueté.

Il observait, inquiet les résultats avant de relever un regard presque perdu vers sa machine.

C'était bien la première fois qu'une de ses machines lui faisaient cela.

« Peux-tu te diagnostiquer et trouver le problème Novidroid ?

- Diagnostique en cours. »

Derek l'observait attentivement, écoutant chacun de ses paramètres vérifier.

S'il n'était pas aussi inquiet, il aurait remarqué que c'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il s'inquiétait autant pour quelqu'un.

La dernière fois avait été pour sa famille.

« Aucun problème n'a été trouvé. Fit alors la voix robotique de l'Android.

- Alors c'est quoi ? Dit-il d'une voix plus forte.

- Débordement d'énergie ? Lance en hypothèse Stiles, sourcils arqués.

- Ton mécanisme aurait dépensé cette énergie en trop dans une activité, ce n'est pas ça !

- Quelle activité tu veux que mon mécanisme me propose ? Je ne peux rien faire ! »

L'ingénieur arrêtait de se torturer les neurones aux dires de Stiles et fronçait les sourcils en sa direction :

« Une idée précise d'activité que tu voudrais faire Novidroid ?

- J'ai bien ma petite idée … Répondit-il sur un ton narquois. »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - IWAHTL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

« Non, hors de question Stiles !

- Mais pourquoi ? Ça dépenserait l'énergie en trop que j'ai et puis toi aussi !

- Moi aussi quoi ? Questionnait Derek, l'air mauvais.

- T'as de l'énergie à dépenser, allez viens !

- Juste une danse. Arbitrait Derek, fixant la règle tout de suite. »

Hochant la tête rapidement, Stiles l'entraînait avec lui au centre de l'atelier, lançant la musique par connexion Wifi avec les enceintes.

L'ingénieur observait son Android se mouvoir sur le rythme, le trouvant irrésistible ainsi.

Lorsque Stiles collait son bassin contre le sien pour forcer Derek à le suivre, le désir de l'homme se fit plus puissant encore, moins contrôlable.

Il posait ses mains dans le creux des reins de Stiles et lui imposait une danse simple mais collé à lui.

Son visage se rapprochait du sien et il fut submergé par la beauté inhumaine, androïde de Stiles.

L'Android s'amusait, ne semblant pas prendre en compte le combat intérieur que livrait son créateur.

Quand il relevait le regard pour lui sourire, Derek fut perdu et ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de celles de son Android.

Il frôlait ses deux morceaux de chairs synthétique avant de s'arracher à sa présence, allant rapidement s'asseoir sur le lit, dos à lui.

Une seconde de plus hors de son contrôle et il aurait embrassé Stiles.

« Pourquoi tu arrêtes ? Demandait Stiles après avoir éteint la musique et l'avoir rejoint sur le lit.

- C'est une activité humaine, trouves toi en pour Android.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de faire des activités d'humain ?  
- Parce que. Fut la seule réponse de Derek alors qu'il restait dos à lui, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle. »

L'Android ne répliquait rien, semblant réfléchir à s'en disjoncter les circuits.

Au moins, il consommait son énergie en trop fut le seul point positif que trouvait Derek, sachant qu'il allait avoir d'autres questions très bientôt.

« Tu n'aimes pas les humains ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne leurs fait plus confiance. Cesses tes questions et mets-toi en veille !

- Ils t'ont fait du mal ? Demandait Stiles, trop concentré sur les réponses qu'il réclamait pour obéir aux ordres.

- Ils m'ont volé ma famille. Arrêtes de poser tes questions Stiles !

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la chercher ? Fit alors l'Android, manquant cruellement de tac pour comprendre l'euphémisme. »

Derek ne répondit rien avant un moment, les muscles de son dos s'étaient crispés et il semblait revivre le moment où on lui avait appris que sa famille était morte dans un incendie criminel et que celle qu'il avait aimé et fait confiance était en fuite, principale suspect et sûrement criminelle.

Se redressant du lit, l'ingénieur prit la direction de la porte avant de se faire arrêter par la question pleine d'innocence et d'incompréhension de Stiles :

« Ta famille doit sûrement attendre ton retour !

- Elle est morte Stiles ! Elle ne reviendra **jamais** ! »

Claquant la porte derrière lui, Derek s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour laisser les larmes longtemps retenues coulées.


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà sûrement la première fanfic de l'année 2014 ! Je vous souhaite que des bonnes choses et comme je suis une personne très gentille j'offre de belles choses pour notre Android et notre humain à commencer par leurs réconciliations. o/

_lora_ - MERCI ! xD

_DianeMoon _- J'écris pas si bien que cela, je peux faire mieux. o/ Mais ça fait plaisir. o: J'ai déjà mon Stildroïde à la maison, je te l'enverrais. o/ Ta fanfic était très bien et j'espère que tu vas continuer à écrire.

**Titre : **I want a heart to love.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Painring :** Stiles Stilinski x Derek Hale. Sterek.

**One shot** écrit par **Beath-Of-life**.

* * *

Stiles savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander l'analyse de la discussion qu'il avait enregistré pour comprendre cela.

Et il éprouvait un sentiment nouveau qu'il avait pu identifier par de la souffrance, par l'inquiétude et la culpabilité.

Il aurait préféré ne pas ressentir cela car il se sentait vraiment mal.

Cela faisait une semaine entière que son créateur n'était pas descendu dans l'atelier et Stiles ne pouvait même pas le rejoindre.

La porte de l'atelier était soigneusement gardée par un Andrade du nom d'identité Scott.

Et plus il tournait en rond, plus il ne se sentait pas bien.

Ouvrant la porte d'un geste large tout en restant éloigné d'un pas sous le regard rouge sang de l'Andrade, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de lancer la discussion :

« Je vais finir par faire exploser mes cartes mémoires à force de réfléchir dans le vide ! Laisses moi sortir ! S'il te plaît ? Fit Stiles, mimant les parfaits puppy eyes.

- Non.

- Je suis en train de devenir fou à tourner en rond ! Laisses moi sortir ! Je dirais que je t'ai assommé et tu n'auras pas de problèmes ? Essayait alors Stiles, tentant de lui sourire alors que sa tête lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose.

- Non.

- Tu as autant de discussion que lui sérieusement. Et si je casse tout à l'intérieur, je pourrais sortir ?

- Tu seras servis de nourriture pour les gros poissons. »

Scott lui offrit un sourire carnassier avant de fermer la porte, clôturant l'énième discussion.

Le Novidroid lâchait un soupire théâtral avant de se tourner vers l'atelier.

Si Derek apprenait qu'il avait bougé des choses dans l'atelier, il reviendrait peut être pour vérifier que ses inventions n'ont pas été endommagées ?

Et il pourrait alors s'excuser !

Se mettant en veille un instant, le temps de chercher dans ses disques durs les étapes d'un nettoyage en profondeur et correcte et il se mit au travailler.

Bien déterminé à recroiser les iris verdâtres de son créateur.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - IWAHTL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles pour Derek à ne pas rejoindre son Android.

Mais la peine était trop grande et il avait bien peur d'y retourner pour réavoir ses questions insistantes.

Car oui, il avait peur face à Stiles.

Assit devant un aquarium, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de s'isoler quelques parts.

Il observait un Dactylopterus volitans parader devant lui.

Ses ailettes pectorales étaient dépliées pour son propriétaire alors que les piques venimeuses au bout frôlaient le rebord de l'aquarium.

Le son, peut être dérangeant pour certains, détendait considérablement Derek.

Il n'entendit même pas son Andromestique arriver derrière lui.

« Le Novidroid est en train de mettre le désordre votre atelier selon les dires de Scott, Maître. Informait Isaac alors que sa voix se fit légèrement tremblante lorsqu'il parla de l'Andrade.

- Hum ? J'arrive ! »

Derek s'activait aussitôt et prit rapidement la direction de son atelier.

Il redoutait le moment où Stiles aurait cette idée.

Autorisant d'un hochement de tête l'Andrade à partir, il fit voler la porte et resta des plus surpris devant le spectacle.

Maudissant au passage le fait qu'il avait doté son Android d'un corps parfait en tout point.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - IWAHTL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stiles avait vraiment fait de son mieux pour tout ranger.

Il avait même pris le temps de réparer les choses qui en avaient besoin dans la mesure de son savoir.

Il avait aussi effectué un balayage et se retrouvait à quatre pattes à côté du lit, cherchant à chasser les poussières qui s'y étaient cachées.

Dans son empressement et dans la logique qu'il n'était pas pudique dans la mesure humaine, il se retrouvait avec un jean qui glissait de sa taille et qui dévoilait sans gêne son sous vêtement noir batman.

Après quelques minutes où Derek ne put émettre aucun bruit, l'Android sort victorieusement sa tête hors du lit et sautille sur place avant de se stopper net.

« Ton lit est un vrai nid à poussière. Fut la seule chose qu'il trouvait à dire. »

L'ingénieur ne répondit rien, reprenant contenance sur son corps et prit place sur sa chaise, comme il le faisait il y a une semaine auparavant.

Il se remit même au travail, prenant une de ses inventions qui n'avaient pas fonctionné en silence.

L'Android s'était préparé à tout sauf à cela.

Et il en était presque déçu de ne pas avoir vu Derek rentrer dans une colère noire contre lui.

Tout était dans le presque bien sûr.

S'installant sur le lit comme il l'aurait fait une semaine auparavant, il ne prit la parole que plusieurs temps après :

« Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit, un peu bourru Derek.

- Je n'aurais pas dû parler de ta famille. Ça doit faire mal de devoir revivre ces moments-là. Apprendre que sa famille ne reviendra plus doit être dur. Surtout dans ces conditions. Cette femme n'aurait jamais dû faire ç - Je recommence. Je suis le plus nul des Androids de la création ! »

Stiles prit son visage entre ses mains pour essayer de reprendre un minimum de contenance alors qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas pleurer devant son créateur.

Ce dernier se relevait et vint s'asseoir derrière Stiles pour le prendre dans ses bras.

L'Android se collait aussitôt à lui, enfouissant son nez froid dans le cou chaud de l'humain.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la mienne en premier lieu. Et tu n'es pas nul, tu es le plus génial de tous les Novidroids ! »

Stiles sourit légèrement à ses mots, tout de suite soulagé.

« Je dois le prendre bien, je suppose, vu que je suis le seul. Murmurait-il avec un léger sarcasme. »

Derek lui fournit une réponse, en aucun cas oral, le serrant plus contre lui.

Et Stiles n'eut aucun mal à entendre les battements du cœur de l'humain s'accélérer.

Il ne devait pas être aussi mal que cela comme machine au final.

* * *

Je tiens à ajouter quelques petites informations que je ne pouvais passer dans mon encadré en haut pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise.

- Je tiens au lien Stiles/Scott en frère et cela viendra plus tard.

- Je ne ship pas le couple Scisaac mais si vous le désirez, je puis tout aussi le mettre en place en second plan.

- La couleur d'énergie donc pour les Novidroids était bleu, celle des Andrades rouge, je vous laisse devinez celle des Andromestiques. o/

Et encore un bon début d'année !


	7. Chapter 7

Je suis très contente que la FanFic plaise !

C'est bien la première fois que j'enchaîne avec fluidité les chapitres alors si vous, vous aimez la lire et moi l'écrire, c'est encore mieux. **

_LadyGlee _- Merci beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais mis en scène du Scisaac mais pour toi et d'autres, je le mettrais en place !

_DianeMoon _- Oui, tu as raison. Je n'ai même pas fait exprès dans le choix des couleurs, je les avais choisis avant de mettre des noms aux Androides, mon subconscient à fait un bon travail. xD Le dactylopterus est beau mais ma préférence reste sur Lilith, le Pterois. o/ Scott je le voyais en Andrade directement, pas autrement. Pour ton Stildroide, Derek ne veut pas me le prêter pour que je te le donne !

* * *

**Titre : **I want a heart to love.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Painring :** Stiles Stilinski x Derek Hale. Sterek.

**One shot** écrit par **Beath-Of-life**.

Isaac avait hésité longtemps avant de s'approcher de l'Andrade qui surveillait l'entrée du manoir.

Il s'installait à ses côtés et cherchait un sujet de discussion avant que la voix de Scott ne le fasse sursauter :

« Le Maître à l'air d'apprécier le Novidroid.

- Il n'a pas l'air, il l'apprécie. Répondait Isaac en haussant les épaules.

- Je le trouve sympathique malgré qu'il soit bavard. Fait Scott quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Isaac haussait à nouveau les épaules comme simple réponse.

Il trouvait l'Android ennuyeux et énervant. En aucun cas sympathique.

Se tournant vers l'Andrade, il venait promener d'un air distrait ses doigts sur la hanche de Scott tout en reprenant la discussion :

« Il sera de bonne compagnie quand il apprendra où est sa place.

- Comme toi. Répondait Scott en plongeant son regard dans le sien. »

Le carmin affrontant l'ambré.

Et finalement c'est Isaac qui abandonne le combat pour en ouvrir un autre en se collant ouvertement à l'Andrade.

Scott soupirait mais ne le repoussait en aucun cas.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé Isaac.

- Oses me dire d'arrêter ! Le défiait alors l'Andromestique en caressant ses bras, s'émerveillant de la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts métalliques. »

L'Andrade en fut bien incapable et le laissait faire, continuant d'observer les environs.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Isaac en eut assez de n'obtenir aucune réaction et partit effectuer des tâches pour ne plus y penser.

Ce qui fut des plus difficiles pour lui.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - IWAHTL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Les réveils de Derek avaient toujours été ternes et vide.

Mais pas celui-ci.

Ouvrant les yeux, l'ingénieur se retrouvait face à face avec deux iris noisette.

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de l'Android et il eut le loisir de pouvoir voir les pommettes de Stiles se rougir.

Ce fut un spectacle qui devint très vite classé comme indispensable dans sa vie.

S'autorisant à profiter encore quelques minutes de la chaleur que procurait le corps de l'Android, il fermait les yeux sans s'apercevoir qu'il souriait.

Mais son petit paradis fut durement détruit par la voix mélodieuse du Novidroid :

« La circulation de ton sang à changer, cela se dirige vers le bas, il faut aller prévenir un médecin ! »

Derek grognait contre son oreiller et se mit dos à l'Android, décidant de l'ignorer pour gagner quelques minutes de sommeil.

Mais Stiles s'agitait un peu plus, semblant vraiment inquiet pour son créateur.

« Ta chaleur corporelle augmente, Derek donnes moi le numéro de ton médecin ! Je vais prévenir Isaac ! Restes là, je reviens vite ! »

Le Novidroid était déjà relever, cherchant à courir jusqu'à la porte mais fut arrêté par la couverture qui le fit tomber.

Ne prenant pas le temps de se lamenter sur ses genoux blessés, il se relevait et tenta d'atteindre la porte avant d'être à nouveau arrêté.

Derek lui maintenait le bras, son regard plongé dans le sien.

Il l'attirait à lui, l'obligeant à rentrer dans les couvertures.

Ce fut que lorsqu'il eut le silence de Stiles derrière ses protestations qu'il lui confiait :

« C'est tout à fait normal, ne t'en inquiète pas. Maintenant dors. »

Rassuré à moitié, le Novidroid se remit en veille, lui faisant confiance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - IWAHTL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un bon bain avait toujours été un moment sacré pour l'ingénieur.

Il appréciait se retrouver dans le milieu de vie de ses poissons.

Et le liquide incolore transparent avait un effet apaisant sur son organisme.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'Android qui n'osait pas rentrer de peur d'être trop, l'ingénieur sourit à nouveau.

C'était déconcertant le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire tout le temps en présence de Stiles.

« Ton mécanisme résiste à l'eau tu sais ? Tu peux t'approcher. »

Sans un seul mot, Stiles s'approchait de lui de deux pas avant de se stopper aussitôt.

« Ton sang migre à nouveau vers le bas … Fit l'Android dans un murmure paniqué. »

Derek soupirait et fermait les yeux sur l'obstinance que faisait preuve sa machine.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était normal. Je vais bien je te dis ! »

L'Android ne l'écoutait pas et partit, se postant derrière la porte.

Il vérifiait le système sanguin de son créateur avant de s'apercevoir que celui-ci avait considérablement retrouvé une circulation normale.

Comprenant qu'il était la cause, il descendit jusqu'à l'atelier pour se mettre en recharge.

Il voulait juste la bonne santé de son créateur.

Ce même créateur qui observait l'eau de la baignoire en réfléchissant sur la façon de diminuer les réactions si forte de son corps à l'approche de Stiles.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres et je m'en excuse mais j'ai un petit souci devant moi. Pour la suite du chapitre, sans rien dévoiler, une amie à moi m'a prévenu de sa ressemblance légère avec une fanart et j'aimerais entré en contact avec le créateur de cette fanart pour savoir si l'idée de base pourrait être reprise sans avoir à se faire crier de plagieuse. Mais, mon niveau d'anglais est bien meilleur à l'oral qu'à l'écrit et j'aimerais pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui traduirait les mots que je veux lui faire passer pour ne pas avoir de quiproquo avec la créatrice.

Si quelqu'un se propose de m'aider, vous pouvez venir me parler en Pm je crois, enfin, en privé quoi. xD

Merci de votre aide et de votre fidélité en tout cas !


	8. Chapter 8

Je remercie pour l'éternité DM pour m'avoir apporté son aide ! Et je remercie aussi la créatrice pour sa réponse rapide. En tout cas, voilà ce chapitre 8 qui marque le début de ce que j'aimerais appeler les turbulences de couple. Ah ! Et n'hésitez pas à passer sur le tumblr, elle dessine vraiment bien le sterek ! **

littlecofiegirl-tumblr-.-com my inspiration.

_sakuraetsasuke _- C'est gentil ! Et ton aide aussi est gentil, je la retiens si j'ai encore besoin de traducteur, pour varié les plaisirs ! Mais merci beaucoup !

_DianeMoon _- I really really want to kiss you now ! Derek a voulu crée des choses qui ne ressembleraiet pas du tout aux humains mais au final, les Androides se sont créé une conscience et une vie. Les voilà maintenant en pleins tourment d'amour.

**Titre : **I want a heart to love.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Painring :** Stiles Stilinski x Derek Hale. Sterek.

**One shot** écrit par **Beath-Of-life**.

* * *

Lorsque le Novidroid se redressait, sortant dans les méandres de ce qui pourrait s'apparenté à son subconscient la chaleur qui l'avait enveloppé le lendemain à son réveil ne fut plus.

Tout au contraire, une brise légère fit trembler ses membres alors qu'il augmentait sa chaleur corporelle.

Il était pourtant sûr et certain de s'être endormis dans les bras de son créateur la veille.

Se redressant, il eut pour mission de partir à la recherche de Derek après s'être un peu plus vêtu.

C'est donc vêtu d'un sweat shirt rouge et d'un jean toujours trop grand pour lui qu'il partit retrouver son créateur.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était les deux paires d'œil, rouge et jaune qui l'observaient.

L'envie de retourner s'enfermer dans son atelier était tentante mais l'envie de _le_ retrouver bien plus.

Tentant un sourire rassurant, Stiles lançait avec un sarcasme palpable :

« Vous êtes venu m'apporter le petit déjeuner ?

- Suis-nous. Répondirent d'une même voix les deux Androides. »

Grimaçant légèrement, pas très rassuré par ses congénères les suivirent en gardant une certaine distance avec eux.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - IWAHTL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

« Que dois-je faire avec _ça_ ? »

Stiles leur mit sous le nez la crosse qu'ils venaient de lui donner.

Scott et Isaac étaient partis salué le reste des Androides et le Novidroid n'eut pas de réponse.

Il était légèrement mal à l'aise avec toutes ses personnes et prenait sur lui pour ne pas partir tout de suite.

Un Androide s'approchait alors de lui pour lui serrer la main et Stiles eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de prendre sa main avec hésitation.

« Danny ! Fit alors l'autre.

- Euh … Stiles ! Répondit avec beaucoup de réticence le Novidroid. »

Ce certain Danny le prit par l'épaule et l'emmenait de force sur le terrain alors que Stiles semblait avoir de plus en plus peur.

Il fallait dire que ses premiers contacts avec les Androides ne s'étaient pas réellement bien passés.

« Tu dois tenir ta crosse comme ça ! Lui expliquait alors Danny en corrigeant sa position. Tu dois aider ton équipe à prendre la balle et à marquer le but là-bas. Il pointait du doigt les cages, surement adversaire.

- Ok ok. Et je joue avec qui ?

- Scott, Jackson, Boyd et moi.

- Contre les autres ?

- L'attardé, dépêche-toi de te mettre à ta place que l'on puisse jouer ! Rétorquait alors celui qui avait été désigné comme Jackson. »

Un Andrade.

Stiles avait vraiment une chance folle de se faire des ennemis que dans ceux qui pouvaient si facilement le renvoyer dans la décharge publique.

En morceau détaché bien sûr.

Hochant la tête, il se plaçait aux côtés de Scott et attendit le début du match pour se familiarisé à ce qu'on lui demandait.

Et au fil des échanges Stiles prit plaisir à jouer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - IWAHTL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

« _Le train arrive bientôt à son terminus, Beacon Hills centre_. »

Enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, Derek attendit que le train s'arrête pour y descendre.

Il n'aimait pas aller au cœur de la ville car tous les Androides se retournaient vers lui en reconnaissant leur père créateur.

Et il n'aimait pas cette attention, même robotique.

Alors c'est rapidement qu'il atteint la maison qu'il cherchait.

Luxuide.

Dites la maison close de Beacon Hills.

Derek ne pouvait pas souiller Stiles, il ne pouvait pas toucher à sa pureté.

Alors il préférait prendre contact avec Lydia, la directrice de cette maison.

Cette dernière attendait le créateur de ses employés à côté du comptoir et vint rapidement à sa rencontre.

« Tu es bien en avance Derek, tu es si pressé de les voir ? Fit-elle en tant que salutation d'une voix légère.

- Il n'y a pas eu de ralentissement, c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis, si tu le dis. »

Elle fit volteface, rejetant sa chevelure de feu derrière elle et se mit derrière le comptoir pour vérifier que sa chambre était prête.

« Il n'attend que toi Derek, tu as besoin que je te rappelle les règles ?

- Donne-moi juste la chambre.

- La 201. * »

Il posait la liasse de billet sur la table et partit vers l'escalier.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - IWAHTL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

« Stiles, attention, derrière toi ! Criait la voix de Scott »

Ce dernier se retournait rapidement et fit un simple pas de côté pour éviter l'attaque.

Le Novidroid se révélait être un véritable bon joueur. Meilleur que Jackson.

Il n'avait pas une vision d'ensemble sur le terrain mais ses mouvements étaient fluides et plus rapides que ceux des autres Androides.

Ces derniers pouvaient voir l'évolution entre eux et les capacités nouvelles du Novidroid.

D'un seul coup, il mit la balle dans les cages et son premier point marqué fut suivit d'acclamation.

Scott se dirigeait vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, figeant d'effrois Stiles qui crut qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

Aussitôt, il s'empressait de dire, d'une voix plus qu'affolée :

" J-je suis désolé ! Je me suis trompé de cage ! Excuse-moi n-ne me tues pas ! »

L'Andrade relevait le regard vers lui et lui offrit un grand sourire sincère.

Le genre de sourire qui était réservé à Isaac.

Ce dernier observait Stiles comme un prédateur le ferait devant sa proie, comme à leur première rencontre.

« T'es génial mec ! Tu nous a fait gagner le match ! On est qualifié pour le tournoi !

- … De rien ? Hasardait-il, tremblant dans les bras de l'Andrade. »

Une pression et ses pièces seraient comprimées et détruites.

Stiles n'avait pas vraiment envie que sa vie s'arrête une semaine après sa mise en route.

Surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé sa fonction.

Comme Scott ne semblait pas le lâcher comme lui faire du mal, Stiles s'autorisait à rentre l'étreinte.

Posant sa tête contre le torse de ce qu'il pourrait appeler ami lui semblait-il.

Profitant du sentiment de fierté et de joie qui remplaçait celui de mal être en l'absence de son créateur.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - IWAHTL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ses vêtements avaient été vite retirés.

Sa culpabilité avait été vite balayée par les caresses de son partenaire.

Ses envies avaient été laissé libérer, sa créativité animé alors qu'il serait plus fort contre lui le corps du Sexdroid contre le sien.

Derek ne pensait pas aux conséquences, seul son plaisir était mis en avant à l'instant.

La machine, attentive à ses caprices, savait où poser ses mains, quand elle devait se cambrer, comment elle devait le caresser, quoi elle devait empoignée.

Tous ses capteurs étaient attentifs à son client et seul le but de le combler tournait dans son programme.

Le Sexdroid se tendait sous l'intrusion de la virilité de Derek alors qu'il semblait en réclamait plus par ses gémissements suppliant.

Il était là pour que Derek puisse calmer ses ardeurs et ce dernier ne faisait pas réellement attention à la machine.

Une machine n'éprouvait pas de souffrance lorsqu'il se faisait plus brusque dans ses coups de reins.

Une machine n'avait pas besoin de mot doux alors il s'autorisait à simplement grogner son plaisir.

Une machine réclamait plus lorsque Derek souhaitait l'entendre le supplier.

Tirant sur les cheveux synthétiques du Sexdroid, il se laissait aller à son plaisir grandissant.

Quand la luxure prit le pas sur sa conscience, Derek laissait libre à ses envies jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir.

Jusqu'à ce que cela fut trop difficile à retenir.

Alors il se laissait aller dans la moiteur métallique de la machine, cette dernière le suivant de près.

Derek savait qu'il regretterait son geste, qu'il regrettait mais s'il s'était retenu plus longtemps, il aurait fait quelque chose qu'il regretterait encore plus.

Se couchant sous les draps, il profitait des dernières particules de chaleur de leurs ébats pour s'endormir contre le corps du Sexdroid.

* * *

* : en hommage à l'épisode Motel California. o/

Bon, ce 'lemon' est assez léger et surtout sous-entendu mais je réserve plus de détail lorsque Derek acceptera son attirance pour son Novidroid.

Merci beaucoup de continuer à lire !


	9. Chapter 9

J'essaie de faire interagir les héros avec tous les personnages de TW en leurs trouvant à tous une fonction et par moment c'est dur. xD Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire d'Allison o/

_sakuraetsasuke _- C'est vrai que Stiles va avoir mal en l'apprenant mais c'est de ses souffrances qu'on devient plus fort !

_DianeMoon _- J'essaie de rendre la fanfic au niveau de vos attentes principalement. Trouver de la profondeur à l'histoire est facile mais difficile à mettre en place tout de même. Et concernant Derek, c'est tout à fait ce que je voulais faire ressentir. Il est tombé bien bas, l'humanité l'a détruit et encore, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. o/ Mais il évoluera, grâce à Stiles ! **

**Titre : **I want a heart to love.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Painring :** Stiles Stilinski x Derek Hale. Sterek.

**One shot** écrit par **Beath-Of-life**.

* * *

Il n'était toujours pas revenu. Il était toujours introuvable.

Ou du moins, il restait caché aux yeux du Novidroid.

Tous les Androides, même Scott avec qui il était devenu ami se refusait de le lui dire.

Alors Stiles déambulait dans les couloirs du manoir, ne l'ayant jamais visité jusqu'au bout, à la recherche d'une activité.

Peut-être que derrière une porte où il y aurait écrit 'Reserved acces', il rencontrerait une chevelure ébène.

Peut-être que caché sous un aquarium, il apercevrait deux yeux céladons.

Peut-être que sous les draps du lit qu'ils partageaient, il se retrouverait devant une peau fine et abimée par ses épreuves.

Il chercherait partout, dans chaque recoins de ce foutu manoir pour le retrouver.

Et même s'il devrait se battre contre les Androides qui voulaient lui barrer sa destinée, il le retrouverait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - IWAHTL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

« Le bain est chaud Monsieur Hale. L'informait alors l'Android. »

L'ingénieur se dirigeait jusqu'à lui avec une certaine réticence alors qu'il soupirait de bien être en sentant la douce odeur qui émanait du bain.

Laissant son peignoir tombé au sol, il rejoignait rapidement le Sexdroid dans la baignoire.

Docile sous les mains de la machine, il la laissait prendre le soin et le loisir de le laver.

Mais bien vite, ses caresses furent interpréter autrement par son corps.

Alors il fermait les yeux et imaginait une autre personne devant lui, un Novidroid et ses caresses furent encore plus révélatrice.

Sentant que son client réclamait sa présence, l'Android se pressait contre lui, comblant la distance qui s'éparait leurs lèvres.

Et Derek répondit presque sauvagement à son baiser.

Le plaisir était palpable, son corps s'animait bien plus dès que l'Android le touchait alors qu'il continuait à fermer les yeux et à imaginer.

Dans un soupire tremblant, il murmurait :

« Stiles … je t'a - »

Ses mots furent mirent au silence par la bouche inquisitrice de la machine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - IWAHTL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stiles avait passé sa journée à chercher sans aucun résultat.

Il s'était alors recroquevillé dans un coin de l'atelier et attendait dans le noir le plus total.

Le Novidroid avait fermé les volets de l'atelier, ayant espéré que son créateur revienne bricoler dans l'atelier.

Mais personne n'avait passé la porte.

Alors il attendait.

Il continuait a espéré même si ses pensées se ternissaient à vue d'œil.

Le soir venu, Scott se permit d'entrer pour vérifier que tout allait bien et le spectacle l'attristait au plus profond de ses vices.

Le corps du Novidroid était secoué de spasme alors qu'il s'était endormi à même le sol, contre un mur.

Et en s'approchant silencieusement, l'Andrade put clairement entendre les plaintes de Stiles.

Il parlait d'abandon, de leur créateur et d'un certain accident.

Scott s'assit à sa hauteur et le réveillait le plus doucement que ses fonctions le lui permettait.

Sans demandé l'autorisation, l'Androide réveillé et tremblant vint se jeter dans ses bras.

L'Andrade ne sut pas quoi faire au début, n'ayant jamais été programmé à cela et se rappelant des gestes qu'effectuaient Isaac pour calmer les cauchemars de la sœur de Derek, il se mit à caresser les cheveux de Stiles.

Au bout d'un moment, Stiles fut en état de lui raconter.

Et même si l'Andrade lui disait qu'il n'en était pas obligé, Stiles le coupait pour parler, il en avait besoin.

« C'est de ma faute s'il est partis. C'est de ma faute s'il vous a abandonnez.

- Tu dis des bêtises Novidroid, il va revenir. Assurait Scott avec conviction.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû lui parler des changements de circulation sanguine !

- Des changements ? S'étonnait alors l'Andrade, n'ayant pas reçu ses informations par son créateur.

- Oui il … quand j'étais près de lui, la circulation de son sang changeait. C'est de ma faute, je dois provoquer quelque chose et à cause de cela, il est parti ! »

Scott ne répondit rien, le laissant parler alors qu'un sourire avait déformé ses lèvres.

Son hypothèse était donc vraie.

Serrant plus fort Stiles contre lui quand ce dernier se remit à trembler plus fort, il lui soufflait avec assurance :

« Il est parti pour toi. Mais reviendra pour toi. »

Stiles allait lui demander ce qu'il sous entendait par la main fut coupé par la main autoritaire de l'Andrade.

Certes il était son ami mais Scott restait un Andrade et il en avait tout de même peur.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le Novidroid soit à court d'énergie et que son système se mette automatiquement en veille.

Ce fut Scott qui le mit au lit avant d'aller reprendre sa place de garde derrière la porte.

Rapidement en compagnie d'Isaac qui grimaçait légèrement en voyant ce qu'il avait fait.

« Je ne l'aime pas. Il est trop humain. Fit Isaac avec dédain. »

L'Andromestique n'appréciait pas non plus les humains à part Derek depuis son dernier propriétaire.

Mais ce qu'il n'avouerait pas, c'est qu'il avait la peur sourde que ce Novidroid lui vole Derek et Scott.

Ce dernier haussait les épaules, reprenant cet air fermé et inaccessible.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas passer la soirée avec l'Andrade, trop occupé à surveiller Stiles, Isaac partit s'éteindre dans ce qui lui servait de chambre.

Il ne se laisserait pas voler les deux êtres qu'il affectionne par cet Androide.


	10. Chapter 10

Je profite du fait que je sois encore en vacance pour écrire, j'essayerais quand je reprendrais les cours d'écrire régulièrement mais je ne pourrais malheureusement pas poster un chapitre tous les jours.:/

_sakuraetsasuke _- Faut pas ! Surtout que ce n'est pas la fin de leurs ennuis o/

_DianeMoon _- Les passages avec Derek me font aussi mal à écrire pour te dire. Mais faut que vous le compreniez comme je le connais. Scott est un ami génial et comme je le disais avant, j'adore ce lien bro entre les s². o/ Et ce n'est pas vrai, certains Androides aiment les humains. Certains les servent avec plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'ils rouillent. Juste que d'autres ont eu des mauvaises expériences qui les ont fait détesté les Androides.

_Siath Youlai_ - Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait super plaisir !

**Titre : **I want a heart to love.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Painring :** Stiles Stilinski x Derek Hale. Sterek.

**One shot** écrit par **Beath-Of-life**.

* * *

« Le manoir a été entretenue. Bienvenue à la maison Maître. Fit comme rapport final de sa mission Scott d'un ton sec où une certaine note d'amusement y était palpable.

- Bon travail Scott. Où est le Novidroid ?

- Dans l'atelier, il refuse d'y sortir depuis hier. »

Derek fronçait légèrement les yeux et mit son sac sur son épaule droite pour se mettre en marche jusqu'à son Novidroid.

Il avait des tests à effectuer sur lui et surtout deux jours à rattraper.

La pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité lui parut chargé de tension alors qu'il se dirigeait à l'aveuglette vers les volets pour les rouvrir.

L'atelier était vraiment mieux lumineux.

Sombre, il avait l'air triste, maussade, presque anéanti.

Tout ce qu'était son Novidroid à l'instant, recroquevillé au fond de son lit.

L'ingénieur s'approchait de lui et s'installait à ses côtés, croisant les bras derrière sa tête dans une attitude qui se voulait relaxer.

« Tes premiers mots étaient :'l'endroit serait vraiment mieux si vous laissiez passer de la lumière.' Remarquait Derek, l'air nostalgique.»

La forme sous les draps sursautait avant qu'une tête n'y apparaisse.

Et Derek fut blessé au plus profond de son être par les traits marqués de la souffrance de son Androide.

L'espoir qui brillait dans ses iris avait laissés place à une machine anéanti.

Alors que l'ingénieur allait parler, Stiles lui sautait presque dessus, le serrant de toutes ses forces mécaniques.

La machine enregistrait son odeur, mémorisait ses courbes et écrasait les os fragiles de son créateur sous les sentiments.

« Tu es de retour … tu es de retour. Répétait sans cesse le Novidroid, ayant tellement peur qu'il ne soit que le fruit de ce que les humains appelaient son imagination.

Derek, alerté par sa détresse, renfermait ses bras contre son corps frêle qu'en apparence pour le rassurer.

Une demie heure ensuite, Stiles continuait à le serrer contre lui, prétextant l'envie d'être sûr qu'il était bien là alors qu'il profitait simplement de sa présence.

« Je ne sens plus les muscles de mes bras Stiles. Informait l'ingénieur, bien calme. »

L'Android le lâchait en murmurant une excuse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - IWAHTL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La vie avait repris son court comme si rien n'avait changé.

Même si tout avait changé et tout allait encore changer.

Derek avait passé son après-midi à bricoler sur une puce pour l'un de ses Androids.

Alors que Stiles avait passé son après-midi à l'observer, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne reparte.

Et puis, le soir venu, Derek s'était tourné vers Stiles :

« J'ai oublié de faire tes tests, viens ici. »

L'Android avait obéis sans un mot. Il avait l'air absent car il l'était.

Tout à l'intérieur de lui s'était mis en fonctionnement alors que les mots s'accumulaient dans son cerveau accompagné de leurs définitions.

Derek le reliait à son ordinateur et put bien apercevoir les recherches qu'effectuait Stiles.

'Qu'est-ce qu'était le désir ? '

'Comment fonctionnait l'amour ?'

'Images - actes sexuels'

Tous ce que Derek lui avait interdits d'accès.

Pour conserver sa pureté.

Pour pouvoir la lui prendre ensuite dans un jeu malsain de domination.

Avant que l'ingénieur ne puisse écrire un code pour arrêter les recherches et tout supprimé, la connexion avec le Novidroid fut coupée.

Ce dernier avait reculé, regardant son créateur, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'une peine sans nom venait tordre toutes les pièces à l'intérieur de lui.

Ce qui se passait par la suite ne fut pas prévu par l'ingénieur.

« Tu as couché avec une machine ! »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - IWAHTL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stiles s'était enfuis.

Scott avait bien essayé de le retenir mais Stiles avait envoyé contre un mur adjacent l'Andrade.

Et maintenant il était introuvable.

Ce fut cette nouvelle qui accabla l'ingénieur qui comprenait son erreur.

Il ne cherchait même pas à le retenir, le sentiment de trahison et de blessure profonde qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Stiles l'avait anéanti.

* * *

Il y a dix chapitres de cela, je vous offrais un début de fanfic que je n'étais pas sur de continuer, pensant que ce genre de sujet n'intéresserait personne. Et nous voilà à ce chapitre dix alors que ce couple continue de vivre dans la joie et la peine, dans l'amour et la haine. Pour ce chapitre dix, j'ai décidé de vous offrir un tour dans la ville de Beacon Hills du future à travers les yeux de Stiles. Enfin, je vous prépare cela. **

Merci de votre fidélité !


	11. Chapter 11

_sakuraetsasuke _– Interdiction de pleurer ! Tu vas voir, une chose mauvaise arrive mais une autre meilleure la suit. **

_loathing_ – Oh, tu étais là à mes débuts o/ Merci bien, je continue ainsi alors !

_MrsHoechlin_ – Si les scènes sont facilement reproduisible, c'est que je fais bien mon boulot. o/ Ah non, je ne savais pas du tout et je me renseignerais sur ce film alors. **

**Titre : **I want a heart to love.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Painring :** Stiles Stilinski x Derek Hale. Sterek.

**One shot** écrit par **Beath-Of-life**.

* * *

S'enfuir. Loin de tous. Loin de lui.

Stiles avait couru jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle et il dû s'arrêter pour reprendre une respiration calme, calmant ainsi ses émotions.

Ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à la route.

La route vers l'inconnu, vers sa liberté.

De l'autre côté de cette dernière se trouvait l'arrêt construit spécialement pour son créateur.

Le train l'emmènerait à la ville.

Il y trouverait de l'aide là-bas, c'était sur !

Montant dans le train qui venait de s'arrêter, Stiles fut tenté de revenir en arrière quand il vu le monde qu'il y avait.

Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec les gens.

C'était son premier contact avec des personnes qui n'était pas forcé de le supporter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - IWAHTL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se faisant bousculer par les habitués, il fut poussé dans un des couloirs qu'il prit le temps de détailler.

C'était grand, lumineux. Et il y avait tant de couleur qui finirent par saturer les puces de vision du Novidroid, peut habituer à tant de nuances aussi condenser.

Il diminuait la saturation de sa vision pour pouvoir observer les publicités 3d qui bordait les bords du couloir.

Son regard fut alors attiré par l'étrange chose qui remuait au sol.

Ses connaissances aquatiques lui apprirent que cela n'était autre qu'une queue de poisson grandeur humaine.

Suivant les courbes de cette protubérance étrange jusqu'aux traits de visage féminin de cette créature.

Il la détaillait ouvertement, sans aucune pudeur. Et il en déduisait deux choses.

L'une était qu'elle avait des yeux vraiment beaux, d'un bleu verdâtre où du jaune faisait briller l'iris.

L'autre était qu'à l'inverse de ses yeux, elle avait une bien étrange coupe de cheveux.

Et Stiles fut tenté de la prévenir qu'elle avait mis ses croissants dans ses cheveux ce matin.

S'approchant d'elle pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur ces sièges ajustables, il crut bon de continuer sa route quand elle lui sourit et qu'il put apercevoir les rangées de dents pointues qui pourraient facilement broyer sa peau synthétique et ses pièces d'une seule pression.

Il alla donc s'asseoir sur un banc désert.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux magazines que la compagnie proposait, son humeur se ternit quand il tombât sur le gros titre de l'un d'eux 'Derek Hale, mystérieux génie apporte la richesse à BH ! '

« T'es manipulé par un autre, ta raison se déchire, tes pensées s'entremêlent. Stop, arrêtes toi un instant, détaches toi de tes chaînes … »

Stiles levait les yeux vers la voix, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, il se reconnaissait dans ces paroles.

L'homme qui chantait avait les yeux fermés et tapait le rythme sur un instrument que Stiles ne pourrait nommer, ne le connaissant point du tout.

Il se laissait calmer par la chanson, l'écoutant de toute son attention.

« Stop l'époque où tu te laissais faire. Prends-toi en main. Restes authentique, libères toi … »

Le Novidroid lâcha un cri de surprise quand quelque chose le touchait à l'épaule.

Il relevait un regard apeuré vers la menace.

Un verre.

Un simple verre.

Verre qui se déplaçait jusqu'à son visage à l'aide d'une sorte de pair d'ailes mécaniques.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire, il tendit sa main vers l'objet et le saisit.

L'objet se débattit entre ses mains avant de s'enfuir près du chanteur qui devait être surement son créateur et maître.

Cette conclusion lui fit mal, le rappelant à ce qu'il avait découvert.

Se recroquevillant contre la fenêtre il fermait les yeux et se laissait bercer par les paroles pour oublier sa peine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - IWAHTL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

« T'es pas du coin, tu fais quoi ici ? »

Stiles sursautait presque en entendant la voix l'interpeller.

Relevant le regard vers le blond qui chantait tout à l'heure, il le dévisageait avant d'hausser les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

Le silence fut religieux jusqu'à ce que Stiles réponde simplement d'un :

« C'est la première fois que je prends le train.

- Dans ce cas, je te dirais de te serrer contre la vitre. Lui informait alors le chanteur. »

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi que le train s'arrêtait et que les personnes descendirent et montèrent en se poussant sans aucune humanité.

Il fut apeuré et écoutait le conseil du blond, se collant de tout son corps contre la vitre, observant le temps d'une poignée de secondes le paysage devant ses yeux.

Le train se remit rapidement en marche et Stiles se retournait vers l'homme pour lui parler.

Simplement parler pour se vider la tête.

« Je n'ai aucun … aucun droit d'être ici. Je veux juste atteindre la ville pour trouver de l'aide. »

Le chanteur l'observait un instant avant de commencer à s'agiter, regardant avec inquiétude l'Android :

« Le prochain arrêt il y a les Andrades qui vérifient les billets. »

Et si les Andrades l'arrêtaient, il retournerait de force à l'endroit qu'il fuyait.

Qu'une seule solution.

Le grand saut.


	12. Chapter 12

Les cours reprennent et les chapitres seront publiés à peu près une fois par semaine. J'ai écrit un paquet par écrit mais tout retranscrire me prend du temps, temps que je n'ai pas avec mes devoirs. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si un chapitre met deux semaines à être publié comme celui-ci. Je suis aussi en train d'écrire à côté une OC Sterek bien sympathique que je publierais quand j'aurais fini. x)

Ah oui, j'avais trouvé cela sur Tumblr de Tifferini, notre Stiles est si mignon **

img11****hostingpics***net/pics/901279tumblrmzbzcjpBmX1qaqlmro1500***gif

_sakuraetsasuke _– Faut pas, c'est gentil pour l'instant o/

_Siath Youlai_ – Ah ah, je ne tuerais pas Stiles ! o: Et je ne répondrais pas, je ne veux pas te cacher la surprise. o/

_DianeMoon _- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu o: Stiles vous fait découvrir la ville, c'est pas beau ? o/ Oui, la fic se fait traduire en anglais, j'ai signalé la dessinatrice, quand elle aura du temps elle lira surement o/

**Titre : **I want a heart to love.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Painring :** Stiles Stilinski x Derek Hale. Sterek.

**One shot** écrit par **Beath-Of-life**.

* * *

_Qu'une seule solution._

_Le grand saut._

Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix et il ne voulait pas retourner chez son créateur et bourreau.

«Tu peux me guider vers une porte de sortie s'il te plaît ? demandait le Novidroid d'une voix semi suppliante. »

Le chanteur acquiesçait simplement et l'emmenait jusqu'au fond du train.

Il le fallait là, retourner gagner sa vie.

Stiles regardait le paysage défiller bien trop rapidement.

Il n'allait pas s'en sortir en une seule pièce mais en pleins de morceaux de ce saut mortel mais i n'avait nullement envie de rencontrer à nouveau les iris céladon de son créateur.

Quand le train commença à ralentir progressivement, Stiles prit cette occasion pour sauter.

Les yeux fermés, le corps crispé dans l'appréhension de l'atterrissage.

Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

Ou du moins, il se rapprochait dangereusement du sol.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - IWAHTL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ss capteurs, évaluant rapidement la force de l'impact mirent en exécution immédiate la mise en service du recouvrement.

Sa peau synthétique se recouvrit alors d'une matière transparente.

Et l'atterrissage fut presque agréable pour lui.

Observant cette protection dont le nom de la matière lui échappait, il se rendit compte qu'il était aussi vivant qu'un Android pouvait l'être.

Sautant de joie, il profitait de cette sensation de réussite.

Une branche fut brisée non loin de lui.

Se mettant aussitôt sur ses gardes, Stiles analysait l'endroit où il avait atterrit.

Même s'il n'avait jamais visité la ville avant aujourd'hui, ses cartes de mémoire avaient identifié ce lieu comme la plaine proche du quartier Sud de BH.

Dit le quartier pauvre et mal famé.

Un autre craquement le fit sortir à nouveau de ses pensées.

Il n'était pas seul.

Il allait avoir de la compagnie.

Des hautes herbes à sa droite bougèrent alors qu'il cherchait un endroit où il serait en sécurité.

L'idée de se battre était impensable.

Car il n'avait aucune expérience en combat mais la créature si.

Esquivant d'un pas vers la droite, il dû aussitôt reculer quand la créature apparu à son ancienne place.

Le nom de cette bête lui vint aussitôt en tête.

Un kanima.

Sa seule faiblle, l'eau.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas.

Envisageant un autre moyen de se défendre, il dû vite prendre la fuite quand le kanima chargea.

Courant dans la direction inverse de son ennemi, lâchant un : « Oh my god ! » quand la créature manqua de l'attraper.

Il tirait sur ses muscles bionique, cherchant à lui échapper.

Au bout d'un moment, il crut lui avoir échappé mais la créature se manifesta pas loin de lui dans un terrible grognement.

Le paysage défilait rapidement devant ses yeux.

Si rapidement qu'il ne vit pas la racine d'un arbre qui sortait mesquinement de la terre.

Son pied fut son prisonnier alors qu'il tombait au sol dans un cri de surprise.

Sa vie s'arrêtait donc ici.

Sur ce tas de feuille morte.

Il entendait les halètements du kanima, les sentant sur ses hanches.

Et lorsque la créature allait le mordre pour le paralyser de son poison, l'Android ferma les yeux.

Il ne sentirait jamais la morsure mortelle de l'animal car elle ne vint jamais.

Relevant un regard surpris en sa direction, Stiles s'aperçut que le kanima n'était plus là.

Et devant lui se tenait une jeune fille qui semblait avoir son âge, pistolet à la main.

Un pistolet d'eau, bien sûr.

Tentant un sourire en sa direction, il fut soulevé par cette dernière qui le serrait cotre elle, sûrement par peur que la créature ne charge par surprise.

Comprenant que le kanima ne reviendrait plus, elle le lâchait et lui accordait un chaleureux sourire.

« Il t'en a fallu moins d'une. Moi c'est Allison. Et toi ? »


	13. Chapter 13

Voilà un chapitre qui est bien plus long, m'excusant ainsi du peu de temps que je peux accorder à la fanfic alors au lieu d'arrêter le chapitre 13 au moment où il se fait coincer, je vous l'offre à ce moment-là ! _Siath Youkai_ avait raison, l'embêtant avec les machines, c'est que ça se recharge. Bonne lecture !

**Titre : **I want a heart to love.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Painring :** Stiles Stilinski x Derek Hale. Sterek.

**One shot** écrit par **Beath-Of-life**.

* * *

Il l'observait comme sa sauveuse, ce qu'elle était un peu.

Ou totalement.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire, il semblait submergé par sa beauté.

Observant chacune de ses boucles brunes, il eut un sourire niais qu'elle balaya d'un revers de la main énergique.

« Je suis déjà prise, oublis ! »

Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse qu'elle balaya aussi.

Stiles finit par hausser les épaules, pas sur du comportement à avoir.

« Ton nom. Fit-elle alors d'un ton autoritaire qui ressemblait douloureusement à celui de son créateur.

- S-Stiles. Hésitait-il à dire.

- Bien Stiles, il ne faut pas rester ici, ce que tu as combattu n'est rien avec ce qu'il y a dans cette prairie. »

Le Novidroid, heureux qu'on l'aide à l'amener là où il voulait, ou du moins, à un endroit semblable la suivit sagement.

Il avait des millions de questions qu'il rêvait de poser mais se retenait, préférant se taire en la voyant joué avec une dague.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bidonville et arrivèrent rapidement en son centre.

Stiles observait en silence les habituations et la misère de ce quartier.

« Soit polis surtout, mon père est assez strict sur le respect. Lui informait Allison avant d'entrer. »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - IWAHTL - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La maison était grande, bien entretenue en vue du quartier où elle se trouvait.

Stiles ne s'y sentait pas à son aise mais entrait quand même, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

Tous ses capteurs s'agitaient, tout son système était en alerte.

Il risquait un danger, mais continuait d'avancer, suivant les pas d'Allison.

Une fois devant la famille, tournée vers le maître de maison, il dit du ton le plus diplomate et polis qu'il eut :

« Votre fille m'a sauvé des griffes empoisonnées d'un Kanima et m'a offert refuge chez vous, je ne vous gênerez point longtemps de ma venue ici. »

Le père, après avoir observé sa vie hocha la tête, acceptant ainsi la présence de Stiles ici qui put respirer à nouveau.

Très vite accosté par une jeune femme aux traits de vipère.

« Tu as eu vraiment de la chance alors qu'une Argent te sauve et t'offre le gite. »

Il ne sut quoi dire alors se contentait de sourire.

« Si cela avait été moi, j'aurais offert autre chose que notre toit, plutôt ma chambre si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Rajoutait-elle dans un murmure malicieux. »

Bien sûr qu'il voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire, il savait ce que cela impliquait et ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût à cette pensée.

Grimace qui s'attirait la colère de cette vipère qui se voyait refuser aussi directement quelque chose qu'elle aurait dans tous les cas.

Se rapprochant d'Allison, il ne fit pas attention qu'aux placements de table, il se retrouvait à côté du père d'Allison et de sa mère.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, il se sentait oppressé par leurs présences et surtout par leurs regards qu'ils dardaient sur lui.

Et ses capteurs continuaient à sonner l'alerte qu'il taisait du mieux qu'il put dans sa tête.

Se concentrant avec beaucoup de mal sur la discussion qu'ils menaient, le sujet, bizarrement, ne le plus pas.

« A ce qu'il parait, commençait Allison, Hale lancera bientôt un nouveau modèle d'Android.

- Cela ne sera que des machines de plus à détruire. Fit alors la mère, froide en coupant d'un geste brusque son rôti.

- Il se console de mon absence dans les machines, c'est si mignon ! Murmurait alors la vipère.

- Mais le maire n'a pas interdit la création d'un nouveau modèle ? Demandait, professionnel, le père.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait donné de l'argent pour encourager Hale à le faire. Répondit Allison en haussant les épaules. »

Stiles n'écoutait pas la suite, trop d'information étaient traité à la fois. Les Argent, bien sûr que cela lui disait quelque chose !

Il en avait entendu le nom lors de discussion entre Android.

Et cette femme qui lui jetait des regards de prédateur lubrique. Kate !

Scott lui avait raconté les affreuses choses qu'elle avait faites à Derek, évoquant rapidement un incendie.

Revenant à la réalité lorsqu'on lui saisit son bras, il se reculait par réflexe, dévisageant la mère d'Allison de ses yeux illuminée de bleu.

Danger. Danger. Danger.

Tout le monde se mit en mouvement, s'armant de ce qu'ils avaient sous la main.

Ils savaient se battre, lui non.

Ils allaient le tuer.

Sa puce sonore s'affolait alors, émettant un bruit des plus insupportable pour le Novidroid qui posait ses mains sur ses oreilles en se baissant, évitant par la même occasion une attaque horizontale de la mère, armé de son couteau.

Roulant sur le côté pour éviter une lampe, il repérait vite la porte d'entrée et se mit à courir vers elle.

Lorsqu'il l'eut presque atteint, il se bloquait brusquement, faisant face à Kate qui fermait la porte à clef.

« Tu as oublié le dessert mon choux. »

Jetant des coups d'œil affolé à ce qui l'entourait, il ne put trouver une autre sortie, devant courir pour échapper à la femme.

Coincé dans la cuisine, il ne réfléchissait pas longtemps avant de se jeter contre la fenêtre qui cédait à son poids, lui offrant ainsi la liberté.

Sachant qu'il serait vite suivit, il ne prit pas le temps de savoir où il allait qu'il se mit à tracer devant lui.

Ses capteurs sécrétaient un produit semblable à l'adrénaline pour les mortels qui lui permit de distancer les chasseurs facilement.

S'arrêtant quand il fut sûr qu'on ne le suivait plus, il cherchait à reprendre son souffle, à calmer toutes ses applications et programmes qui hurlaient dans sa tête.

Un mal vint le plier en deux alors qu'il peinait à avancer, préférant continuer de marcher au cas où.

Se tenant les hanches, s'apercevant qu'une des dagues semblables à celle d'Allison avait atteint sa hanche et toucher une puce de toucher, lui faisant se crisper dès que quelque chose effleurait cette partie, à commencer par le vent.

Peinant à avancer, Stiles sut qu'il n'avait pas que sa hanche comme blessure et il lançait une analyse de son système.

Se faisant bousculer, il tombaît à genoux et n'eut même plus la force de se relever.

Son corps s'écrasait contre la route alors qu'une ombre lui faisait face, semblant le tirer à elle.

L'analyse fut finie quand il sombrait dans une mise en veille _Batteries insuffisantes, 15% d'énergie._


End file.
